Home is Where the Heart is
by Alexis.Danaan
Summary: Outtakes and stuff from A Place to Call Home.


**Title: Secrets**

**Story: A Place to Call Home**

**Happy Birthday to Jen! Here's to you, all the laughs and the heart to hearts! Love ya darlin!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**** This outtake has NOTHING to do with the plot line, it is not an indication of how future chapters are going to go. The only similarities between this and the actual story is that Jasper, Bella and Edward are adopted siblings and that Jasper and Bella are having a relationship. This is a birthday present of sorts for my friend who loves the E/J. It was originally going to be a "sammich" but that idea derailed and so...well you'll see. If the idea of boy parts touching boy parts while simultaneously touching girl parts bothers you, I suggest that you don't read this. Also, this is my first foray into writing slash so be nice with me, kay?**

"Bella! Please, let's just talk about this!"

Jasper ran into the house after Bella. He was so caught up in the moment that he forgot to close the passenger door to her little Mazda. He followed her up the main staircase and into her room, pleading with her to talk to him the entire time. She ignored him and marched, straight backed, all the way up to her room. Thankfully, she didn't slam the door in his face but allowed him to come in. Once the door was close she spun around to face him.

"Edward knows Jasper! He's going to tell the rest of the family! We're so fucking _fucked!_"

Jasper stared at Bella for a heartbeat, shocked that she said fuck twice in one sentence. Bella wasn't really one for swearing to express herself. She was of the opinion that swearing was the less creative way to insult someone.

"We're not necessarily fu—" he began but Bella cut him off.

"Yes, we are. And he's going to be home any minute!" she ran her hands through her hair, tugging on it in her frustration.

Jasper watched her sadly, feeling as though his heart were plummeting through his stomach. His romance with Bella was over...and god knew what other consequences they were about to face. Once Edward told Carlisle and Esme about their illicit relationship...

His thoughts were cut off when Bella suddenly dropped her hands from her hair and started towards him. He looked at her determined face with confusion until she grabbed him by the face and smashed her lips to his.

"I need you. Now," she whispered against his mouth before attacking it again.

Jasper responded enthusiastically.

_If I'm going to hell, I may as well enjoy it,_ he thought to himself.

Wrapping his arms around Bella he picked her up and walked her to the bed where he tossed her down. He didn't even give her body the opportunity to bounce before he was on top of her. Her lips attacked his neck as he grabbed both her wrists in his one hand and pinned them above her head. Using his knees, he nudged her legs apart and settled himself between them with one hard thrust against her.

"Oh god!" she gasped as his erection pressed up against her.

"No, you'll say _my_ name," he growled into her neck, biting down on the soft skin and making her cry out. "_My_ name!"

"Jasper," she whispered as he thrust his hips against her again. She met his thrust with one of her own and he groaned as it created the much needed friction that his body sought.

"I can't wait to be inside of you," he told her, "I'm going to fuck you until the only word you can say is my name."

"Oh g—Jasper, please!" their hips were working furiously against each other and Bella could feel her jeans beginning to get moist with her arousal. She loved it when Jasper got a little aggressive on her.

"Jasper! Please! I need to cum, please..." she trailed off as Jasper let go of her hands and sat up on his knees. Still positioned between her legs he cupped her with one hand and popped the button on her jeans with the other. As he rubbed her through the denim fabric he leaned over her body to whisper in her ear.

"You don't get to cum until I tell you to, hear me?"

She whimpered but nodded, her hips bucking against his hand. Jasper grinned and pulled her zipped down. He could see the light blue underwear that she was wearing. They were simple and so Bella. The innocence of them made him think about how dirty his girl could be. He leaned over and gently bit down on her hip bone while he squeezed her again.

"Fuck Jasper! Stop fucking with me!" she growled and he grinned. He loved getting her so worked up that she let that potty mouth fly.

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you alri—"

"What's this? One last rendezvous?"

Jasper's head whipped around and he stared over his shoulder in horror. There was Edward, leaning against the door jam, casually observing them. Jasper was frozen, his right hand still cupped Bella, his right had a fistful of her jeans, ready to rip them off. Bella was still breathing hard but no longer moving her hips against Jasper's hand. She, too, was staring at the doorway in horror.

Silently, Edward slipped the rest of the way into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. The tension in the room mounted when Bella and Jasper heard the ominous clicking of the lock.

Edward turned around and spoke quietly, "No one else is home yet."

Bella propped herself up on her elbows, "What are you doing Edward?"

Edward raked his hands through his chaotic hair and looked down at the ground, "I don't...know."

Jasper finally regained the ability to move and sat back on his heels, still between Bella's legs, as he watched his adoptive brother curiously. Edward seemed nervous...not disgusted.

"What are you going to do about this Edward?" Jasper asked softly, still watching carefully.

"I'm not going to tell...I just...I..." he trailed off and shifted his weight around. That's when Jasper noticed what Edward was so nervous about.

Edward had a giant bulge in his pants.

Jasper grinned, "What's wrong Edward? Little bit of pressure in your pants?"

Edward flushed bright red as Bella gasped and focused on Edward's source of humiliation. He was indeed hard under his cargo pants. Bella could clearly see the shape of his erection as it strained against his zipper.

"You say that you're not going to tell..." Bella trailed off and watched as Edward shook his head furiously, still not able to look up at them, "...but I don't know that I can believe that."

"I swear, I won't," Edward mumbled to the floor, still red with embarrassment as he tried to will his erection away. He couldn't though. All he could see in his head was Jasper bent over Bella, his hands all over her, his mouth on her neck and his ass in the air.

"I want you to prove it," Bella said calmly.

"How?"

Both Edward and Jasper asked simultaneously. Jasper looked curiously at Bella, who was grinning unabashedly, while Edward continued to stare at his socked feet.

"I want you to come over here..." she paused for effect and switched her gaze to Jasper, "...and go down on Jasper."

Edward's head snapped up and he stared at Bella with his mouth hanging open, "Wh-why would you want me to do that?"

"Because Edward, you have all the power right now," Bella explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "and I want to balance the scales a bit. Besides...I think it will be hot."

"You...want to watch that?" Jasper asked, he swallowed hard. The thought of Edward going down on him was...well...

"Yes, I do. Now, are you going to do it?" Bella asked, her eyebrows raised and her gaze fixed on Edward. He was staring hard at her, determined not to look at Jasper yet. What would Jasper taste like? Edward had never gone down on a guy before. Sure, he had experimented a bit...here and there...but he'd never felt comfortable giving a guy head. He was more of a pleasure taker than a giver. He should have been ashamed of that fact but he wasn't.

Before he knew what he was doing he stepped forward and dared to raise his gaze to Jasper. If there was ever a time to push this boundary, it would be now. Jasper would never tell anyone...would never use it against him. Jasper could be trusted. Bella could be trusted.

Jasper met Edward's gaze and Edward felt a rush of heat run through his body. Jasper's gaze was penetrating, almost as if he were seeing inside of Edward, but it was also...hungry.

It was that expression that made Edward walk forward until his knees hit the edge of Bella's bed. He couldn't see it but Bella was grinning in triumph as Jasper turned his body around to face Edward.

Tentatively, Edward reached out and touched his fingertips to Jasper's chest. Jasper let out a ragged breath at the contact and his nipples hardened visibly under his cotton t-shirt. Edward's eyes stayed locked on Jasper's as he reached out and brushed a thumb over the hardened nub. Jasper's breathing hitched at the contact.

"Kiss him," Bella ordered.

Edward complied without a second of hesitation.

He leaned forward and cupped Jasper's face with one hand and pinched the nipple under his thumb with the other. Softly, he brushed his lips against Jasper's, testing his reaction. There was no reason to fear, though, because as soon as Edward's lips touched Jasper's something ignited inside of the blonde and he pressed forward, seeking Edward's lips with his own.

Edward groaned into the kiss, tasting Jasper's lips with his tongue. His hand left Jasper's face as he deepened the kiss and trailed down the hard contours of his muscled chest. For a guy who hardly worked out, Jasper's body was divine. When he reached the end of Jasper's grey t-shirt he slipped his fingers underneath and gently brushed stomach.

It was Jasper's turn to groan this time. He reached up and pulled Edward's face closer to him, tasting him with his tongue. Edward tasted like honeysuckle and Jasper couldn't get enough of it. Their tongues swept across each other as Edward used both of his hands to pop the button on Jasper's jeans.

The sound startled them both and they broke apart. They stared at each other, eyes wide, lips wet and red, chests heaving. Jasper nodded slowly and Edward unzipped his jeans the rest of the way. His knuckles brushed against Jasper's erection and Jasper lost the war against his eyelids. They fell closed as Edward repeated the action again and again, his touch was soft and teasing.

"Lift for me," Edward whispered.

Jasper lifted himself off of his haunches so that he was kneeling on the bed. Edward slipped his hands underneath Jasper's boxers and slowly pushed them and the denim off of his hips. Both of the boys had forgotten about Bella being in the room but she had certainly not forgotten about the show going on in front of her. She had shuffled backwards so that she was leaning against the pillows and headboard. She watched, biting her lip, as Jasper's ass was slowly revealed to her. Edward's hands trailed down the sides of Jasper's thighs until the fabric was bunched up at his knees. Slowly, he raised his hands, fingertips grazing Jasper's skin, until he reached his hips.

He paused briefly and Bella watched the moment of indecision on Edward's face as he stared at Jasper. They hadn't broken eye contact yet, not even when Jasper's erection was revealed, and Bella found that she was holding her breath.

This moment would make or break them.

Suddenly Edward grabbed Jasper's ass with both hands and pulled him forward. Their hips ground against each other as Edward ducked his head and took Jasper's mouth. If Bella had thought it was hot having Jasper grinding into her, it was nothing compared to watching him do it to Edward. She was getting unbearably aroused and would have to do something to relieve the aching throb sooner rather than later. Bella slipped her hand under her underwear at the exact same moment that Edward let go of Jasper's ass and grabbed his dick instead.

"Fuck!" Jasper's head snapped backwards as he gasped.

Edward went for Jasper's neck, biting and licking as he slowly pumped his hand over Jasper's shaft. He gathered the pre-cum at his tip with his thumb and spread it over the head making Jasper's hips buck into Edward's hand.

"I thought you were supposed to be sucking me," Jasper's voice was gravely and low and his words came out between clenched teeth. The sound, combined with the image before her, made Bella moan. Both of the boys snapped out of their own little world and looked towards the sound.

What they saw made them both groan.

Bella had slipped out of her jeans and underwear. She sat propped up against the headboard with her legs open and her hand working slowly between her wet lips.

"Jesus fuck," Edward whispered.

"Suck him, Edward. I wanna see you take him," Bella murmured, her eyes fixed on where Edward's hand had a hold of Jasper's dick.

Edward let go of Jasper and pushed his shoulders back, forcing Jasper to lie back. Edward wasted no time and climbed over Jasper's legs, straddling his knees and pumping him once again. Surprisingly, Edward didn't think about how he had never done this before as he leaned forward and licked Jasper's tip. His thoughts were focused on what he liked done to him and how he would do that to Jasper. As soon as Edward's warm tongue swiped across Jasper's slit he cried out at the pleasure. His hands fisted into the sheets of Bella's bed and he fought against the instinct to thrust up into Edward's mouth.

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, Edward lowered his mouth over Jasper's dick. He relaxed the muscles of his neck and breathed through his nose as Jasper hit the back of his throat. Edward briefly fought against his gag reflex but his determination won out.

"Oh my fucking God!" Jasper gasped as he felt Edward take him deeply.

Edward pulled back, trailing his tongue slowly along Jasper's length as he hollowed his cheeks. Jasper let out a soft moan as Edward picked up the pace, his head bobbing up and down. Bella groaned as she watched Jasper's dick create a bulge in Edward's cheeks.

"Ugh! Edward...wha-what are you doi—ungh" Jasper mumbled incoherently.

Hearing his name tumbling from Jasper's lips spurred Edward on, making him push his personal boundaries. He reached down between them and stroked Jasper from base to tip as he licked and teased the sensitive head. Jasper's sounds grew louder when Edward gently tugged on his sac and pressed a finger against his perineum.

"Edward! I'm...I'm gonna..." Jasper gasped out. Edward hummed, dick still in mouth, and slowed his pace until he was merely stroking the underside of Jasper's length with the flat of his tongue.

With a sigh, Edward released him and glanced up at Jasper's stunned face—he was clearly expecting Edward to follow through. Chuckling, Edward leaned over Jasper and, placing his lips dangerously close to Jasper's ear, he whispered,

"You don't get to cum until I tell you to, hear me?"

Jasper groaned and felt his dick twitch with remembrance. He had uttered those exact same words to Bella earlier. Clearly, Edward had been watching them for a while before he decided to interrupt.

"Do you understand, Jasper?" Edward's breath was hot against his ear and he shivered involuntarily.

"Yes," Jasper whispered back.

Both Edward and Jasper were so caught up in the sexual tension that neither of them noticed when Bella got up from the bed, clad only in her t-shirt and bra, and walked up behind Edward. Jasper noticed her arms go around Edward's waist at the same moment that Edward felt her embrace. She wasted no time in pretences; unbuttoning Edward's pants without hesitation she reached into his boxers and pulled his hard length out.

Jasper groaned audibly at the sight of Edward being softly stroked by Bella's small hand and felt his hips thrust upwards, seeking friction, of their own accord. Bella's hand disappeared for a brief moment, neither Edward nor Jasper knew what she was doing, but it reappeared quickly and as she took Edward in hand again he groaned loudly. Jasper watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and he began to pant softly. He could feel Edward's breath wash over his face and he wanted to taste it. Propping himself on his elbows, Jasper captured Edward's lips and thrust his tongue inside that sweet mouth.

Their tongues danced together until Edward could no longer stand it. The pressure, coiling in his stomach, was becoming too much and Bella's hand, slick with her saliva, was doing too good of a job on him.

"Bella," Edward groaned, "Come over here...please."

Bella let go over him and complied, stepping around him and standing next to him by the bed.

"Sit down on the bed, like you were," Edward commanded her, his voice slightly breathless.

Bella climbed onto the bed and propped herself up against the pillows once again. She watched as Edward grabbed the ends of Jasper's jeans and pulled them off of him. Within seconds both the denim and the boxers were on the other side of her room.

Edward was about to crawl back onto the bed when Jasper's voice stopped him.

"I want you naked," Jasper commanded, that aggressive side of him coming out once again.

Edward locked eyes with him and slowly peeled off his shirt, only breaking the eye contact when he had to pull it over his head. He threw the shirt over his shoulder where it landed softly with Jasper's clothing.

"You too," Edward commanded as he slowly slipped his pants and boxers over his narrow hips. Jasper quickly whipped his shirt off and threw it somewhere, he didn't know where, he just didn't want to miss Edward's body being revealed to him. He briefly wondered if he should be worried that he was turned on by Edward when he had never looked at another man with so much as a shred of interest. As Edward's white thighs were revealed and his erection stood proudly Jasper promptly forgot all of his misgivings. Who cared when you had a view like that?

"Bella?" Jasper asked, not taking his eyes off of Edward's body.

"Mmm?"

"Do you...do you still have...that stuff?"

Bella got off of the bed and walked to the dresser on the other side of the room. She rummaged for a minute before turning around with a couple of condoms and a bottle of lube. Edward's eyes rose into his hairline.

"Why do you have that?" he asked her.

"Why not?" Bella countered, walking over to the boys.

Jasper reached out and took the items from her before she climbed back up on the bed. Jasper looked up at Edward.

"I want you to."

If possible, Edward's eyebrows rose even further. "Wha-what? Are you...are you sure?"

"No, but what have I got to lose?"

Edward took a long, hard look at Jasper's face. His eyes were clear and open, his face betraying the amount of trust he had in Edward.

"I...I don't want to hurt you," Edward confessed.

"So be gentle, and stop if I say so."

"I..." Jasper reached out and grabbed Edward's hand in one of his own. Looking up, Edward met Jasper's clear grey eyes.

"Okay," he agreed, "but...just tell me to stop, okay?"

Jasper nodded and Edward leaned forward to kiss him. Their lips met in a gentle caress, sliding over each other softly. Edward was surprised when Jasper reached up and wound his fingers into Edward's hair, forcing him forward and deepening the kiss once again.

Edward crawled onto the bed, joining Jasper, and lay himself down on top of the blonde. Both boys groaned as their dicks came into contact with each other and Edward couldn't help but thrust against Jasper.

"Fucking...Christ" Jasper ground out between clenched teeth as he reciprocated.

"I...I need to..." Edward gasped out. Jasper looked at him in confusion for a second before Edward reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube. Understanding lit in Jasper's eyes and he nodded slowly.

Edward opened the cap on the bottle and poured a bit onto his fingers, wetting them thoroughly. Slowly, he reached down between the two of them and pressed his fingers against Jasper's opening. Instantly, the blonde tensed up, his muscles locking down at the foreign sensation.

"Shhhh..." Edward kissed Jasper's lips gently, "Just take a few deep breaths, relax, and tell me if you want me to stop."

Jasper didn't say anything but he did start breathing deeply, trying to relax his body. Edward continued to kiss his neck, shoulders, nipples, anything he could reach. Slowly, Edward felt Jasper's body release the tension and loosen up. He had continued to play and tease Jasper's opening while coaxing him to relax. When he felt that last bit of tension leave Jasper's body he gently slipped a finger inside of him.

Jasper gasped and tensed slightly but did not stop Edward as he gently pumped his finger in and out.

"Is that okay?"

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, it's...nice"

Edward grinned at how shocked Jasper sounded. He leaned forward and kissed the blonde again, continuing to tease his opening. Plunging his tongue into Jasper's mouth, Edward attempted to distract him as he slipped another finger into him. His concern, however, was unnecessary. Jasper moaned into Edward's mouth and wrapped his arms around the bronze haired man above him. Taking that as encouragement, Edward slipped another finger into Jasper, pushing deeper than before.

"Oh..god...that—oh god," Jasper moaned.

"Are you sure you want this?" Edward asked, one last time.

"Yes," Jasper moaned as Edward curled his fingers.

"Okay," Edward kissed Jasper once more and grabbed a condom, ripping it open and rolling it over his erection. He picked up the bottle of lubrication and made sure he had covered himself with an ample amount before lining up his dick with Jasper's entrance.

Slowly, Edward pressed forward as he watched Jasper's face. He could feel the blonde tense up as his body was stretched uncomfortably but Jasper did not clench his muscles together. Edward reached out and grabbed his hand, intending to comfort him but before he could open his mouth he heard the distinct crinkling of a plastic wrapper. Both boys looked over towards Bella but she was no longer watching them. She was staring over their bodies at something across the room. Her face was a picture of surprise and horror.

Jasper and Edward turned their heads to follow her gaze.

There was a woman sitting in Bella's wicker chair with a bag of assorted snax on her lap and a blue foam finger on one hand. She grinned devilishly at them.

"Don't stop on my account, boys. As you were."

**

**A/N: Hehe, Jen is going to kill me for not following through **

**And yes, I know that "snax" is spelt wrong, inside joke ;) **


End file.
